


Cal shorts

by estheralex16



Category: Cal Leandros - Rob Thurman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estheralex16/pseuds/estheralex16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed more of these Characters in my life so I wrote some stuff.  I got the ideas from a list of one word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings

Wings 

Robin couldn't stop staring. He knew what it was and why it was in his apartment, on his bedroom floor, but it hadn't hit him until now that he was happy. He was monogamous, a Puck, and he was happy. Happy in a way he hadn't been since Pompeii. Ishiah made him happy. So happy that he didn't care who knew it. He didn't feel the need to clean up the feathers all over his apartment. He had actually had business cards made, yes they had started out as a joke but now he might give one to a fellow Puck which is ridiculous. He was happy and that scared him because if Robin had learned anything in his long life it's that happiness never lasts.


	2. Sewers

Sewers 

I could smell it. Even in this shit hole. I could always smell it and it scared me every time. Blood. My brother’s blood. There wasn’t much this time but the fact that it was there at all made my own run cold. “Nik!” “I’m ok little brother.” Niko’s voice came from around the corner. I ran towards it Desert Eagle drawn and ready to shoot what ever had made my brother bleed. I should have known I wouldn’t need it. Niko was standing over the body of the thing we’d been hired to kill. I’m sure Niko had told me what it was called at some point but it didn’t matter now. It was dead and Niko had blood dripping off the fingers of his left hand. He looked up from cleaning his katanna as I stopped at his side. “So Cyrano how’d you let him get close enough to bite you?” Cal ducked but the smack he was expecting never came. That worried Cal more then anything. “Let’s go home little brother.”


	3. Valentine's Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [link](http://the-ninth-circle.tumblr.com/post/111028074929/robin-had-a-lot-of-valentines-orgies-he-never)

It was Valentine’s Day and for once Robin hadn't planned his usual orgy. Ishiah had asked him to think about monogamy and he was, it’s just that he was a puck and it wasn't in his nature. At least it hadn't been until now. He would have usually planned an orgy because no one liked being alone on the publicly sanctioned day of love, not even the païens, but here he was sitting in his living room alone, thinking about grey-blue eyes and gold wings. He was brought out of his musings by a knock on his door.  
When he opened the door, Robin was greeted by a boy in a delivery uniform holding a wrapped bouquet. “Mr. Fellows?” At Robin’s nod the boy passed over the handheld machine for him to sign. Once Robin had handed it back, he was given the bouquet and the boy left with, “Have a nice day,” thrown over his shoulder.

Robin stood in the doorway for a moment blinking down at the wrapped bouquet in his arms. No one had ever sent him flowers before. Once he had gathered himself a little, Robin walked to his kitchen to see if he had a vase. He set the bouquet down on the counter and started to open cupboards. He was sure he’d seen one the last time he went searching for snacks in the middle of the night. This is what happened when you didn't furnish your own place, you could never find something when you needed it. Once he found the vase, he couldn't put it off any longer. He had to open the wrapping and find out who had remembered him on today of all days.

As he pulled back the wrapper the smell was what hit him first. It smelled wild and green. Like Greece in the old days. He had no idea where the sender had found a florist that sold mountain beech and pine branches, along with water-reeds, but he was holding a bouquet almost made entirely of the plants, with a big yellow sunflower directly in the middle. Who would send him something like this? As he pulled away the last of the wrapping paper, that’s when he saw it. Tucked into the red ribbon tied around the stems, was a golden feather.  
Robin couldn't keep the smile off his face. He knew what his answer to Ishiah was going to be. How could he refuse the one request of the only person who had ever sent him flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> More will be coming as I think of them or if anyone would like to make a suggestion I will be happy to try.  
> Suggestions about how to write these characters better are always welcome.


End file.
